Pesan Tak Bertuan
by Mizudere
Summary: Setiap hari jum'at pukul 8 malam, SMA Teiko Radio selalu mengadakan acara di media sosial twitter, PTB (Pesan Tak Bertuan). Dimana kita bisa mengirimkan pesan dan nama pengirim dirahasiakan. Semua orang senang mendapatkan PTB. Terkecuali Nijimura yang akan dihajar oleh sang kekasih jika mendapatkan satu buah PTB. [pair : NijiHimu] [Warning : OOC!] [Chapter 4 UPDATE!]
1. Awal cerita

Sore, nggak, malam di rumah keluarga Nijimura.

Pemuda yang baru pulang dari kegiatan klub karate menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur tercintah. Sudah di kasur, pemuda berambut hitam nan monyong itu masih terbayang-bayang dengan kekasihnya yang ikut klub yang sama. Ah, begitu kuat nan cantik, kenapa Tuhan menciptakannya sebagai laki-laki? Ah, Nijimura tidak peduli. Nijimura tetap sayang dengan pemuda tersebut. Himuro Tatsuya adalah nama pemuda yang dicintai oleh si monyong Nijimura. Sesuai kriteria kesukaan Nijimura, pemuda berwarna rambut yang sama dengan Nijimura dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya sangat kuat dan cantik. Dia juga sekarang memakai sabuk hitam seperti Nijimura. Tapi sayang—

Kalau cemburu, Nijimura menjadi sasaran tinju dari kekasih tersayang.

Demi daki yang menempel di tubuh adik kelasnya –Aomine, ada dua kegiatan yang tidak boleh dilakukan di dunia ini : 1) jangan membolos sekolah. 2) jangan selingkuh jika masih sayang dengan kehidupan dunia.*

AKHHH!

Nijimura malah menjambak rambutnya. Frustasi karena tidak bisa dekat dengan cewek lain seperti temannya –Moriyama. Cowok butuh hiburan, men!

"ANIKI! KAU BERISIK!" suara sang adik –Nijimura Shougo—membangunkan Nijimura dari pikirannya. Ah, lebih baik dia buka twitter lewat laptopnya. Segera, dia langsung menuju ke meja belajarnya dan menekan tombol power yang terletak di ujung kiri laptop. Tidak lebih dari satu menit, layar laptop menampilkan sebuah ikon yang dibawahnya ada tulisan _password_. Gambar ikon tersebut adalah fotonya dengan pacar tercintah.

Nijimura langsung mengetik passwordnya : _ShuuTatsuya0412_.

Ciee, tanggal jadian,, ciee..

Sudah terbuka, Nijimura langsung meng-klik ikon yang berbentuk burung biru (Hayo burung siapa, Hayo~). Lihat Tweet yang berada di beranda nya. Ada Wow fakta, ada tweet tentang ilahi (jangan ditanya kenapa Nijimura nge-follow aku tersebut), ada tweet galau dari –ah, anda pun tahu bagi pengguna twitter. Eh, hari ini hari jum'at, berarti...

Nijimura nge scroll menggunakan _mouse_ tercintah.

* * *

 **SMA Teiko Radio** _SMATeikoRadio_ **7.55 pm.**

Halo, guys! Hari ini ada Pesan Tak Bertuan, lho~ bagi kalian mau mengirim pesan ke pacar ataupun do'i untuk kode-kodean, silahkan stay tune di _SMATeikoRadio_ bersama DJ _MYoshitaka_ paling ganteng seduniah, karena PTB akan diadakan lima menit lagi!

* * *

TUH KAN BENER!

Hari ini ada PTB! PTB itu singkatan dari Pesan Tak Bertuan. Acara twitter yang diselenggarakan oleh Radio di SMA Teiko setiap hari jum'at pukul 8 malam. Biasanya, para murid bisa berkode-kodean. Tinggal dm aja ke akun tersebut dengan hashtage PTB. Tapi, hanya satu kali untuk pengiriman PTB.

Contoh : hei, anak kelas 3-5, aku dari sini menunggumu~ #PTB

Nijimura sih nggak pernah ngirim kayak begituan. Si do'i pun sudah digaetnya. Uhuyyy. Dia hanya ingin melihat kode-kode yang dikirimkan oleh para pelajar di SMA Teiko yang katanya paling dahsyat di Tokyo.

* * *

 **SMA Teiko Radio** _SMATeikoRadio_ **8.00 pm.**

Yap, masih bersama saya DJ _MYoshitaka_ yang paling ganteng di sekolah. Ayo, bagi yang ingin kode-kodean atau apapun bisa kirim dm dengan #PTB di belakangnya ya!

(Sumpah, Nijimura pengen muntah karena Moriyama mengatakan dirinya sendiri ganteng.)

* * *

 **SMA Teiko Radio** _SMATeikoRadio_ **8.10 pm.**

Hai, cowok dakian di kelas 1-6, aku dari lantai bawah sudah menantimu nih! #PTB

* * *

Oh, sudah mulai rupanya. Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya yang katanya itu pose berpikir andalannya. Oh, si Aomine Dakian rupanya. Adik kelas yang ikut klub basket rupanya banyak yang naksir selain Momoi. Atau, jangan-jangan itu Momoi sendiri? 'Kan Momoi itu sekelas dengan Nijimura, dan kelas 2-6 kan pas banget di bawah kelasnya Aomine! Haha, kalau mau nge-kode pake cara yang pinter dong, Momoi. 'Kan malu sendiri kalau ketahuan sama si Dakian. Situ manager basket, lho.

* * *

 **SMA Teiko Radio** _SMATeikoRadio_ **8.13 pm.**

Dear _KasaYukio_ -san, kigisege sugukaga sagamaga kagamugu #PTB

* * *

Sepertinya Nijimura harus periksa mata karena ada kode yang mengakibatkan kerusakan mata dini. Demi goyang dribble yang lagi nge-trend sekarang, rupanya ada yang suka sama si penendang Kasamatsu. Sumpah, berani banget tuh orang.

* * *

 **SMA Teiko Radio** _SMATeikoRadio_ **8.15 pm.**

Oh, iya. Kalian bisa request lagu lho~. Mau lagu galau, senang, apapun bisa dimainkan. Hati kalian semua, abang pun bisa. Huhuyy~

* * *

Apa-apaan ini? Dasar tukang gombal. Pantesan aja Izuki menetap ke Miyaji. Nijimura langsung mendengarkan lagu yang berasal dari radio nya. Judulnya WALK dari OLDCODEX. Kok kayaknya pernah dengar suara nya ya? Hah, mungkin hanya perasaan saja. Mending nikmati saja sambil meminum teh botol sosro.

* * *

 **SMA Teiko Radio** _SMATeikoRadio_ **8.20 pm.**

Oi, nyong _ShuuNijimura_ jangan lupa bawa buku catatan sejarah gue :* salam, teman sebangku mu tercinta. #PTB

* * *

PHUUUUAHHH! (Nijimura menyemburkan minumannya dan untungnya tidak mengenai monitor komputer)

Kampret banget! Nijimura sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Si madesu itu seharusnya kirim SMS, bukannya PTB.

..

..

..

DAN APA-APAAN DENGAN EMOT CIUM BANGSAT MU ITU?!

Kalau Tatsuya baca ini bisa berabe guaa!

 _Tuuut...Tuuuttt_

Hape Nijimura berbunyi.

 **Himuro Tatsuya is calling...**

 _Kampret!_

"Mo-moshi moshi Tatsu—"

" _Besok jangan harap kau bisa bersekolah dengan bahagia, Shuu... tutt tuttt..."_

TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK!

Hah, sudahlah. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melawan si madesu Mayuzumi. Malah dia yang terkena tabokan Mayu. Walaupun tidak ada ikut bela diri apapun, tu anak ototnya melebihi Nijimura. Daripada membuang tenaga, lebih baik dia umpetin aja novelnya. Biar tahu rasa! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

"ANIKI! KAU BERISIK!"

Suara Shougo membuat Nijimura sadar kembali dan melanjutkan baca Tweet Line yang terpampang di layar laptop.

* * *

 **SMA Teiko Radio** _SMATeikoRadio_ **8.30 pm.**

Senyummu, mengalihkan dunia ku, _IzukiShun_ #PTB

* * *

Tumben si Miyaji tukang gombal? Nggak cocok men!

* * *

 **SMA Teiko Radio** _SMATeikoRadio_ **8.33 pm.**

Oi lu DJ _MYoshitaka ,_ jangan cari kesempatan untuk gombalin Shun! Ini mumpung nanas Kimura sedang diskon 70% , jangan harap besok kau selamat dariku! #PTB

* * *

Oh, rupanya si raja gombal Moriyama toh, batin Nijimura _sweatdrop_.

* * *

 **SMA Teiko Radio** _SMATeikoRadio_ **8.40 pm.**

 _AkashiSeiJuurou_ -sama! Kami perwakilan dari _FansAkashiSama_ mengucapkan semoga sukses di lomba shogi besok! Ganbatte! #PTB

* * *

Nijimura kicep seketika. Kalau begitu nggak usah ngirim PTB! Namanya juga surat tak bertuan, kenapa mereka malah memberitahu pengirimnya?!

Hah, nama nya juga saking tergila-gila nya dengan **Akashi-sama** yang motto nya **selalu menang dan selalu benar** membuat Nijimura bisa headbang ke dinding terdekat. Kenapa si gila bergunting itu sangat populer dibandingkan gua?! Ganteng sudah, tinggi sudah, bibir seksi sudah. Apa sih yang kurang dari gua?!

HUAAA! GUA PENGEN JUGA DAPAT PETEBE!

.

.

.

Tuhan rupanya menjabah do'a Nijimura

* * *

 **SMA Teiko Radio** _SMATeikoRadio_ **8.45 pm.**

Dear _ShuuNijimura_ , aku adalah orang yang menunggumu sejak dulu. Aku mengagumi mu sejak dulu. Kau tahu, rasanya sakit sekali melihatmu bermesraan dengan pacarmu. Aku hanya bisa mengamatimu dari jauh. Tolong peka! #PTB

*Di rumah Himuro Tatsuya.*

Kagami Taiga –sang adik angkat, masuk ke kamar Tatsuya. Seketika itu, Kagami langsung membeku ditempat melihat _mouse_ yang dipegang oleh Tatsuya sudah menjadi butiran debu. matnya masih menatap tajam ke arah monitor laptop yang ada dihadapannya.

Apakah Nijimura akan selamat menempuh hari esok? Siapakah yang mengirim pesan tersebut? Entahlah, tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya! Hahaha!

* * *

Halo semuahhhhhhh!

Ane malah menyelesaikan fic ini sambil sakit-sakitan. Tissue bertebaran di meja belajar, hiks hiks..

oh iya, karakter dan setting tempat nya ini ane ambil dari fanfic **Nilai UTS**. atau juga ini disebut sequel nya ya? ah, ane tidak tahu :3

kesampaian juga ngebuat pair NijiHimu! HAHAHAHAHA!

mungkin saya masih jarang apdet panpic dikarenakan sebentar lagi mau Ujian Akhir Semester dan pilek yang semakin hari semakin membunuh T_T

*saya ambil dari animasi BoboiBoy XD hahahahahaha... karena kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Gopal sangatlah keren!


	2. Chapter 1

Hari yang cerah. Langit berwarna biru, burung berkicau, matahari menyinari dunia, semua nya sangat indah.

cahaya mentari masuk ke ruangan pribadi Nijimura Shuuzo.

Nijimura bangun dari alam mimpi. Tetapi kedua mata nya masih belum mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk beranjak dari kasur. Badannya terasa berat, seperti ada orang yang menimpa nya.

Tunggu,,,,

...

Nijimura mencoba membuka mata nya

"Ah~ selamat pagi, Shuu."

Rupanya Tuhan telah menjatuhkan bidadari surga untuk Nijimura Shuuzo.

 _Terkutuklah kau, Shougo. Kau sudah membiarkannya masuk ke rumah kita._

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Tuan** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Judul : Pesan Tak Bertuan**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Selamat membaca~**

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu dengan tatapan yang kosong segera memasuki kelasnya, yaitu kelas 2-6. Mungkin dia datang terlalu awal karena sekolah masuk jam 7. Entah ini disebut sial atau bukan, pemuda berwajah _tak punya harapan hidup_ itu bangun kepagian. Jika dia datang awal ke sekolah, pemuda itu akan menjadi korban piket kelas.

Pemuda yang ciri-cirinya dijelaskan barusan bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Umur 16 tahun dan masih jomblo karena lebih tertarik dengan gadis dua dimensi. Berwajah triplek tapi gantengnya melebihi Aliando, menurut dirinya sendiri.

Mayuzumi melesat ke bangku nya yang terletak di ujung kelas. Manik abu-abu nya menangkap sosok sahabat/? yang sedang memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Nijimura."

Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Bebeb.."

"Hm..." Cih, dipanggil bebeb baru mau respon. "Kepala nya menghadap ke sini dong beb~"

"Nggak mau. Kamu jahat sih."

Kok kayak kekasih yang sedang ngambek sih?

"Iya, gua minta maaf karena nggak bisa ngirim SMS karena pulsa gua raib diambil Tetsuya yang keasyikan nelfon sama bebeb _psycho_ gunting merah cebol (baca : Akashi) itu. Untung aja paket masih ada dan kebetulan ada acara PTB."

"Iye, gua maafin." Ucap Nijimura cuek. Kepala Nijimura masih mengarah ke jendela. Mayuzumi baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Lu habis diapain sama Himuro sampai leher lu keseleo begitu?"

...

 _FlashBack~_

 _Entah Nijimura mau senang atau malah menangis, sekarang ada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas tubuhnya. Pemuda 'cantik' dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya ditambah bintik hitam di bawah mata kanannya, dengan piyama berwarna hitam polos yang dipakainya tetapi berantakan sampai-sampai leher putihnya yang menggoda tampak jelas. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum manis ke arah sang kekasihnya yang wajahnya kini pucat seperti mau dipanggil ke rumah Tuhan Yang Maha Esa._

" _Tat-Tatsuya...kenapa kau di sini? Hahahaha.." Tanya Nijimon-Nijimura sambil tertawa (paksa) untuk menghilangkan suasana mencekam yang dia rasakan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Tatsuya malah menaruh kepala nya ke dada bidang Nijimura. Hoi, Nijimura, jangan senang dulu. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Aku 'kan hanya ingin mengunjungi Shuu. Aku takut kamu malah tiduran sama cewek, atau malah si madesu itu juga tiduran sama kamu."_

(pantas saja Mayuzumi bersin-bersin pada saat sarapan tadi)

" _Nggak mungkin lah! Aku hanya cinta denganmu, Tat-"_

" _Bohong. Buktinya Mayuzumi-kun mengirim PTB pakai emot cium segala. Berarti, kamu juga sering pakai emot itu di SMS, WA, LINE. Tuh kan, selingkuh itu namanya~"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Terkutuklah kau, madesu._

" _Dia hanya iseng, Tatsuya!" Ucap Nijimura yang bertujuan untuk membela dirinya. Padahal ucapan dari Tatsuya memang benar apa adanya._

" _Terus siapa orang itu?"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Siapa yang mengirimkan PTB ke kamu selain Mayuzumi-kun? Itu pasti Shuu udah terlalu baik sama orang itu. Pasti Shuu terlalu dekat dengan orang itu. 'Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain selain diriku, sayang?" Tanya Tatsuya sambil tersenyum manis. Nijimura pengen nangis –kitakore. Tapi ada daya, dia tidak ingin senyuman malaikat Tatsuya akan berubah menjadi senyuman setan._

" _A-aku tidak tahu, Tatsuya. Tidak mungkin Mayuzumi karena dia sudah mengirim PTB sebelumnya."_

 _Tatsuya mengangkat kepalanya dari dada bidang Nijimura."Oh, ya sudah. Sini aku pijit."_

 _Hah?_

" _Karena Shuu anak yang baik dan tidak pernah selingkuh, aku ingin memberimu hadiah sebuah pijatan 'spesial' dariku~" Jelas Tatsuya sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Nijimura. Nijimura merasakan firasat buruk. Dibalik senyuman malaikat Tatsuya-nya pasti ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan daripada boneka Annabelle._

 _Lebih baik dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi badan sang kekasih lumayan berat. Ah, tapi yang lebih kuat di sini seharusnya Nijimura. Dia seharusnya bisa menyingkirkan tubuh sang malaikat yang ada di tubuhnya. "Hahaha, nggak perlu sayang. Aku nggak pe-"_

 _BRUK!_

" _Turuti saja Tatsuya-mu ini, Shuu~" Belum selesai bicara, si moyong malah didorong oleh Tatsuya ke dinding kamar. Tuh kan, gua bener! Pasti ada 'Imayoshi' di balik batu. "Sekarang berbalik lah~"_

 _Nijimura menuruti titah Tatsuya. Pasrah dengan hidup._

" _Nah, aku pijitin yaa~" Awalnya tangan Tatsuya yang lembut seperti kain sutera menekan-nekan kulit Nijimura dengan perasaan yang halus. Nijimura senang. Rupanya Tatsuya-ku tidak akan menyiksa—_

 _ **KRAKKKKKK**_

 _Kepala Nijimura diputar paksa ke kanan sampai 100 derajat._

" _SA-SAKITTTT!"_

" _Ini akibatnya kamu selingkuh!"_

 _ **KRAKKKKK**_

 _Kepala Nijimura diputar paksa kembali ke kiri dengan sudut lebih dari 90 derajat._

" _Ini akibatnya kamu mengkhianatiku!"_

 _Dan Tatsuya pun meninggalkan kamar Nijimura Shuuzo karena sudah puas melampiaskan kekesalannya ke kekasih tercinta. Dan bunyi tutup pintu pun terdengar seperti bom Hiroshima terdengar oleh sang pemilik kamar._

 _Oh, Nijimura hanya bisa berbaring di kasur dengan badan yang menghadap kasur dan kepala yang menghadap ke kiri karena efek pijatan sayang dari Tatsuya._

 _Yah, yang penting Dewa Kematian tidak menghampiri nya juga 'kan?_

 _Flashback off~_

 _..._

"Yah~ kasihan banget pintunya." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil memasang ekspresi (sok) sedih. "Kampret! Lu bukannya kasihan sama gua, malah sama pintu gua-Adudududuhh..." Nijimura yang tadinya mau menghajar Mayuzumi sekarang malah mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang lehernya.

Merasa tidak tega, sang pemuda bersurai abu-abu segera memikirkan sesuatu untuk membantu. Sebenarnya nggak niat sih, tapi dia merasa bersalah karena mengirim PTB dengan emot cium. Dia juga baru ingat kalau pemuda berponi samping nan panjang itu bisa lebih galak dibandingkan anjing penjaga sekolah kalau ada yang dekat-dekat dengan Shuu-nya.

Mayuzumi melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan sosok perempuan berambut coklat dan panjangnya hanya sampai leher. Ah, akhirnya ada orang yang berguna!

"Oi, Riko! Kemari sebentar." Perempuan yang dipanggil Riko pun menuju ke arah sumber suara. Yap, perempuan tersebut bernama Aida Riko (semua orang lebih menyukai memanggilnya Riko daripada manggil nama marga nya). Wajahnya manis tapi galak karena suka nagih uang kas. Setiap hari Senin, siswa-siswi kelas 2-6 harus membawa duit jika masih ingin menghirup udara segar. Anak dari Kagetora-sensei yang level _evil_ nya sebanding dengan _lucifer_ , yang galak kalau pakaian nggak rapi, lupa mengerjakan tugas, telat (walaupun hanya satu menit!). Tapi dia ini juga disebut sebagai 'Dr. Aida Riko Sp . KK (bukan kulit dan kelamin, melainkan spesialis kilir keseleo)' karena suka memijat orang yang keseleo. Pijatannya juga maknyos broh! Dijamin, besok langsung sembuh 10000000000%. Sudah diuji di ITB dan IPB dan sudah dicap berkualitas SNI.

"Lho, Nijimura-kun kok bisa keseleo sih?" Tanya Riko heran. "Nggak usah banyak tanya. Sembuhin dia sekarang. Kasian nanti dia nggak bisa menoleh ke arah papan tulis."

Sebenarnya Nijimura tidak suka dipijat. Kalau terkilir pada saat latihan karate pun dia hanya membiarkannya sampai sembuh. "Jangan keras-keras ya, Riko. Ni leher masih nyut-nyut an."

Riko hanya tersenyum tipis. "Nggak kok Nijimura-kun, aku nggak pijat kamu kok. Kita main _jankenpon_ saja."

Hah?

"Sampai jaman bibir Nijimura normal pun lehernya tidak akan sembuh kalau hanya main _jankenpon_ saja, Riko." Celetuk Mayuzumi dengan ucapan yang sangat pedas – sampai-sampai ingin rasanya Nijimura menabok muka _madesu_ milik Mayuzumi.

"Hu~ belum lihat aja udah nyosor tuh mulutmu, Mayuzumi-kun." Gerutu Riko dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Mayuzumi memutar bola mata nya dengan malas. "Nah, Nijimura-kun. Siapa yang menang harus melakukan apa yang dititahkan oleh sang pemenang. Dan responnya harus cepat, lho~" Nijimura mengangguk –dengan posisi kepala yang miring— dengan pelan karena lehernya masih sakit.

Riko dan Nijimura ancang-ancang.

"jan-ken-pon!"

Nijimura batu, Riko kertas.

"Hore! Aku menang! Sekarang hadap kanan, gerak!"

 **KRAKKKK**

Suara itu sangat horor sampai-sampai semua penghuni kelas melihat ke sumber suara tersebut.

Kepala Nijimura menoleh ke arah kiri dengan cepat karena titah yang Riko berikan.

"Dudududu— _are,_ leherku sudah nggak sakit lagi. Terima kasih klinik Tong Fang!"

Minat ? Ayo ke klinik Tong Fang.

Lupakan iklan yang tadi numpang lewat.

...

...

*Sementara itu, di kelas 2-1 (kelas Tatsuya)*

"Himuro-san?"

"Hm?"

"Su-sumimasen, Himuro-san sudah mematahkan pulpen saya yang ke-20. Mo-mohon sumimasen."

Rupanya dia belum puas marah nya ya..

...

*Jam istirahat.*

Semua anak pasti berlarian ke kantin untuk mencari makanan, tetapi tidak bagi Nijimura. Dia malah curcol ke Miyaji yang memakan nanas pemberian teman sebangku nya, Kimura.

"Yah~ tapi pintu nya nggak apa-apa 'kan?" Miyaji Kiyoshi, 16 tahun, orang kedua yang mempunyai rasa simpati terhadap pintu kamar Nijimura.

Mulut Nijimura semakin manyun. "Jadi-kamu-nggak-kasihan-sama-aku?" Tanya Nijimura dengan pose ala sinetronnya. Kimura yang ikut mendengarkan cerita Nijimura menatap jijik ke arahnya. Ketahuan suka nonton Tukang Bubur Turun Haji.

"Enggak." Miyaji Kiyoshi, 16 tahun, sudah menghancurkan hati Nijimura menjadi butiran debu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah tahu tabiat temannya. Hal itu membuat Miyaji bertanya-tanya kenapa dia berteman dengan makhluk nista yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin Tuhan menyuruhnya untuk mengubah kealayan si monyong.

"Tapi ya, menurut gua, semua angkatan nggak ada yang berani ngirim PTB ke Nijimura. Ya, tahu kan _istri_ nya kalo ngamuk kayak segerombolan preman." Tanggap Kimura. "Itu karena muka Nijimura. Bukan takut sama Himuro." Ucap Miyaji membenarkan tanggapan teman sebangkunya.

"Lu pernah dilemparin granat nggak sih?" Gerutu Nijimura yang daritadi ngelus-ngelus dada nya. _Ukh, sabar-sabar_.

"Eh, tapi bener kok. Walaupun tu mulut mirip Tukul, tapi banyak yang naksir ke Nijimura. Sayang aja pacarnya nyeremin gitu." _Kau teman baik, Kimura. Walaupun nyebelin sih kata-katanya._

"Hm, iya sih. Tanya aja ke Moriyama. 'Kan dia yang megang akun nya." Usul Miyaji yang daritadi ngunyah nanas Kimura.

"Emangnya si alay itu mau ngasih tahu?" Tanya Nijimura yang masih memonyongkan bibirnya. "Iya juga sih. Tapi aku dengar dari Shun kalau yang megang akun sebenarnya adalah Hyuuga-senpai."

"Kok Izuki tahu darimana?"

"Dia kan juga DJ SMA Teiko Radio."

"Oh iye, gua lupa."

Yap, sebenarnya ada lima DJ SMA Teiko Radio. Moriyama Yoshitaka (2-6) sebagai pengurus acara PTB, Izuki Shun (2-4) sebagai pengurus acara _sharing_ cerita yang berkaitan di sekolah yang diadakan tiap malam minggu, Takao Kazunari (1-5) sebagai pengurus acara _request_ lagu setiap hari senin, Mibuchi Reo (3-2) sebagai pengurus acara _sharing_ gosip baru, dan sang bos bernama Hyuuga Junpei (3-3) yang suka memberitahukan pengumuman mendadak dari sekolah sekaligus memantau acara yang diadakan oleh keempat anak buahnya tersebut.

"Moriyama sih takut banget sama tu senpai. Jadi nggak mungkin dia beritahu siapa pengirim pesan ke elu, Nijimura." Tambah Kimura diikuti anggukan Miyaji. Mari kita simak identitas Hyuuga Junpei-senpai secara mendetail.

Hyuuga Junpei, 17 Tahun, mantan ketua OSIS (sekarang jabatan tersebut sudah diambil oleh Akashi yang _notabene_ nya masih kelas 1 SMA, Nijimura malah menjadi wakil ketua OSIS) anak Ayah dan Ibu (u don't say!), mantan pacar Izuki Shun dan sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pacar Riko. Memakai kacamata dan rambut hitam yang menyilaukan. Rambutnya selalu rapi karena dia anak dari tukang cukur professional. Terkenal sebagai senior yang menyeramkan karena suka marah-marah (sampai-sampai Nijimura hampir ngompol karena nya).

Dia adalah admin sebenarnya dari akun twitter SMA Teiko Radio. Kata Miyaji yang infonya dia dapatkan dari pacarnya, kalau Hyuuga selalu mengganti kata sandi setiap anak buahnya meng- _log out_ akun tersebut. Dia yang mengatur segala jadwal acara. Jika ada yang memakai akun diluar jadwal yang sudah ditentukan oleh Hyuuga, dia tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya! Walaupun nggak ikut klub bela diri, Hyuuga pernah membuat dua orang masuk ke rumah sakit dan dirawat selama sebulan.

Tapi data tersebut kurang lengkap! Nijimura harus mencari data yang lebih _detail_! Nijimura harus tahu kelemahan dari senpai bermegane itu!

Oh, iya! Tanya saja kepada Momoi Satsuki yang suka menyimpan identitas detail siswa-siswi SMA Teiko.

"Gua mau ikutan ah."

"Eh, seriusan? Tumben lu mau ikut campur urusan orang?" Tanya Nijimura heran.

"Gua mau hajar senpai kampret itu karena membuat Shun gagal move on selama dua tahun."Miyaji Kiyoshi, 16 tahun, pernah menjadi korban _friendzoned_ selama dua tahun, ingin membalas dendamnya.

.

.

.

"Eh, minta informasi tentang Hyuuga-senpai?"

Nijimura dan Miyaji menghampiri gadis bersurai pink nan panjang bernama Momoi Satsuki. Sekretaris di kelas 2-6 dan juga manager basket Teiko. Nijimura sebenarnya ikut klub basket –malah dulunya menjabat menjadi kapten— tetapi berhenti karena Ayah dan Ibu nya pergi ke Amerika dan dia menjadi pengurus rumah sendirian (karena Shougo suka kabur kalau disuruh bersih-bersih rumah). Dia tahu kalau Momoi punya keahlian menganalisa lebih baik dari orang-orang biasa.

Tapi yang tidak disukai oleh Nijimura selain sifat nya yang _sundal_ adalah...

Dia seorang fujoshi yang suka menjodohkan MayuNiji.

Sampai-sampai ada foto mereka sedang berduaan di tempat duduk yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

 _She's so kamvuret fujoshi ever._

"Bayarannya apa? Aku sih nggak sudi mengasih informasi ke sembarang orang." Ucap Momoi yang daritadi membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada di meja nya. Nijimura berpikir keras. Apakah si gadis bersurai pink ini mau uang? Mau nanas Kimura? Atau mau minta titip salam ke Aomine?

Ah, mungkin pilihan ketiga pasti membuat si surai pink memberinya informasi.

"Eh, Mayuzumi. Elu sama adik lu dari dulu suka bikin orang jantungan ya. Datangnya tiba-tiba melulu." Nijimura kaget karena mendengar suara ocehan Miyaji ke Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi mendekati Momoi yang masih duduk manis di bangku nya. "Momoi, berikan informasi tentang Hyuuga-senpai sekarang."

"Eh, Apa?" Momoi memasang pose sok kurang dengar dengan ucapan Mayuzumi. "Hello~ Lu bukan majikan gua tapi elu seenak muka _madesu_ elu nyuruh-nyuruh gua?" Duh, mulai deh sifat sinetron Momoi kumat lagi. "Gua nggak sudi. Jadi pergi sana deh, hush hush." Mayuzumi memutar bola mata nya dengan malas. Susah juga kalau minta informasi ke Momoi. Jangankan informasi data orang, minjam penghapus aja pelitnya minta ampun.

"Oh, ya udah sih. Berarti elu nggak mau nonton gua dan si monyong ciuman secara live."

Hah?

Ciuman?

Gua dengan madesu...?

Ciuman?

Di depan Momoi si fujoshi laknat ini?

"Oi oi, elu enak aja kalo ngomong—"

"APA?! BENERAN?! ELU SAMA MONYONG CIUMAN?!" Nijimura kicep seketika. Belum selesai ngomong sudah dicela oleh suara Momoi Satsuki yang membuat Nijimura berpikir untuk periksa telinga nya ke dokter THT. Nijimura s _weatdrop_ ketika melihat si surai pink mengambil s _martphone_ nya dengan buru-buru. Hati Momoi menggebu-gebu dan sudah siap mengambil foto ciuman MayuNiji.

"Oi oi, gua nggak akan cium—"

 **CUP~**

Mulut Mayuzumi sudah mendarat ke permukaan bibir Nijimura dengan mulus. Miyaji cengo, Ootsubu yang numpang lewat menyemburkan air mineral ke wajah Kimura, Riko mimisan. Dan jangan lupa bunyi _jepretjepret_ yang berasal dari _smartphone_ Momoi yang menjadi backsound kejadian ini.

Mayuzumi langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Nijimura. Nijimura masih membeku, Miyaji menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nijimura supaya sadar. "Tuh, elu puas kan. Sekarang elu kasih tahu kami secara mendetail informasi tentang Hyuuga-senpai."

Dengan semangat, Momoi memasang pose hormat. "Aye, aye! Captain!"

Nijimura sadar..

..

"Oi KAMPRET! FIRST KISS GUA SUDAH DIAMBIL SAMA ELU! KEMBALIKANN!"

Jika sudah mendapatkan informasi nya, apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Nijimura untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan tak bertuan yang dituju oleh nya? Apakah gosip ciuman MayuNiji akan tersebar luas sampai ke kelas Tatsuya? Atau malah tersebar sampai semua penghuni SMA Teiko? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan ane yang tahu.

TBC.

* * *

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA NIH CHAPTER PERTAMA.

Pertama-tama, ane berterima kasih ada yang mau meripiw, nge pollow, nge pav fanfic ini.

Yap, ane suka pair NijiHimu! Rupanya ada juga yang suka dengan NijiHimu hahahahaha! *terharu*

Maaf ya, ini ada selingan MayuNiji hanya untuk penghias, hahahaha :v

Maap kalo bener-bener OOC. Karena ane sudah memperingatkan kalau fanfic ini sudah OOC.

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

-sabilsabil


	3. Chapter 2

*Di ruang PKK*

Semua anak kelas 2-1 sedang menontong kejadian langka di pelajaran PKK. Ya, mereka baru kali ini melihat pemuda berponi panjang sebelah yang dikenal sebagai anak yang paling ramah senyum itu bertingkah aneh hari ini. Lho, emangnya kenapa? Dia masih tersenyum manis ke semua orang kok. Dia masih ramah kok.

"Hi-Himuro-san.." sang pemuda bersurai coklat mendatangi pemuda yang sedang asyik dengan aktivitasnya. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Orang tersebut tersenyum manis ke orang yang telah memanggilnya. Tetapi, senyuman tersebut tidak akan menghilangkan suasana horor yang dirasakan oleh penghuni kelas.

"Ya, ada apa, Sakurai-kun?"

...

"Sumimasen. Himuro-san sudah mematahkan tiga talenan yang ada di sini. Mo-mohon sumimasen."

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pesan Tak Bertuan**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Selamat membaca~**

Sepulang sekolah, trio NijiMayuMiya sedang berkumpul di rumah Miyaji untuk membuat suatu rencana. Suatu rencana yang bisa membuka mulut seorang senpai untuk memberitahukan siapa _teme_ yang berani mengirimkan sebuah PTB _sial_ ke Nijimura yang berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan Nijimura. Menurut hipotesa si monyong Nijimura, pasti bukan seorang cewek karena semua sudah tahu pacar Nijimura itu—nyeremin. Mungkin saja adiknya yang kurang ajar nggak mau ngaku kalau dia yang melakukannya, atau malah teman satu klub karate nya yang pingin Nijimura hilang dari dunia ini.

Ah, itu hanya hipotesa, jangan suudzon. Kenyataan hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan dan saya sebagai penulis fanfiction ini.

"Aniki.. aku pergi ke rumah teman dulu ya~" adik Miyaji Kiyoshi –Miyaji Yuuya—sedang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan rumah. Hanya dia yang bisa mengubah sifat sang kakak yang kelewatan kayak preman menjadi—

"Iya, hati-hati. Kalau Yuuya ketemu kucing jalanan jangan dipegang ya. Hati-hati banyak lubang di jalan. Jangan pulang malam-malam karena sekarang banyak banci yang suka nyulik anak (emangnya ada?!). Pulangnya paling lama jam 6 sore. Blablablablabla Ummmphhhhh—"

Menjadi _brother complex_ sejati.

"Yuuya, lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini karena Tetsuya sudah lama menunggu mu di rumah." Titah Mayuzumi sambil menyumpalkan mulut Miyaji dengan dasi sekolah. Yuuya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas karena sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Akhirnya adik Miyaji pergi meninggalkan trio NijiMayuMiya dengan pasrah. Mungkin sehabis ini dia akan menjadi pembantu dadakan di rumahnya sendiri.

Tenang Yuuya, kakakmu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Gah! Sialan! Kau kenapa menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pergi ?! Nanti kalau dia diculik gimana? Kalau tersesat gimana? Kalau dikejar terus digigit ama anjing elu lalu jadi penyakitan gimana?" sisi sinetron Miyaji muncul.

Tuh 'kan, kumat lagi.

"Nggak lah, oon. Dia udah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi. Apa-apa'an itu, Nigou bukan anjing rabies!"

"WOIIIII!" duo MayuMiya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Kita di sini berkumpul untuk apa, hah?" dua orang yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Nijimura tepok jidat. "Nggak, gua tahu kok tujuan kita adalah 'Bang Jupe'" Ucap Miyaji sambil nyengir kuda.

"Bukan! Tujuan kita ke sini untuk bertemu emak elu."

"Hah? Lu ngapain ingin ketemu sama emak gua, Nijimonyong~?" Tanya Miyaji heran.

"Biasa nya 'kan emak lu ngasih kita makanan~"

Oh, ceritanya kode nih minta makanan. "Udah, tenang nyong. Nih, makan aja nih kue." Mayuzumi menyodorkan sebuah _strawberry cake_ ke Nijimura yang sudah kelaparan. "Oi kampret! Elu dapat kue ini darimana?! Hah?!" Tanya Miyaji dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk-nunjuk kue yang diselimuti krim putih yang ada di tangan Mayuzumi.

"Gua barusan buka kulkas elu. Nah, ayo makan dan jauhkan raket nyamuk listrik itu dariku." Ucapnya datar.

 _Ya Allah, ampunkan dosa Ba'im Ya Allah._

...

"Jadi, kita akan melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Miyaji dengan wajah ketakutan. "Gila banget tuh rencana elu."

"Eits, tapi kalau rencana ini berhasil. Kita bisa mengetahui siapa yang mengirim PTB itu, Miya sayang~"

"Heh, terserah lu nyong. Yang penting gua ikut hanya ingin balas dendam."

 **Mission 1 :**

(Momoi : Hyuuga Junpei, 17 tahun, lahir tanggal 16 Mei berzodiak Taurus. Anak OSIS selalu memanggilnya Bang Jupe karena tertarik dengan lagu dangdut. Anak kesayangan Shirogane Eiji-sensei yang mengajar pelajaran Sejarah. Pelajaran Sejarah memang selalu menjadi andalannya. Ganteng sih, tapi mau nya sama si dada rata Riko. Seharusnya dia sama Izuki!)

(Nijimura : Miyaji, tolong jauhkan pisau itu dari kami.)

Beruntung Nijimura pernah dekat dengan Bang Jupe. Nijimura adalah wakil ketua OSIS dari jaman Bang Jupe sampai jaman Akashi. Nijimura menyimpan nomor hp Bang Jupe. Ibu jari nya pun mengusap layar _smarthphone_ nya yang tertera nomor hp Bang Jupe ke arah kanan. Suara seperti kereta api akhirnya terdengar oleh tiga pasang telinga.

" _Moshi moshi, ada apa, Nijimura?"_

"Maaf Bang Jupe, saya mengganggu. Apakah hari ini Bang Jupe sibuk?" Tanya Nijimura dengan bahasa (sok) sopan.

" _Enggak nih. Emangnya kenapa?"_

"Begini bang, saya dan teman-teman saya mau belajar sejarah sama Bang Jupe. Tolong ya, Bang~ besok ada ulangan nih.."

(Momoi : Bang Jupe itu instingnya bagus, hampir semua orang tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. Kyaa! seme Izuki yang dulu memang hebat ketimbang si nanas!)

(Miyaji : WOI NIJIMURA! MAYUZUMI! LEPASIN GUAAAA! LEPASIN GUA!)

" _Tumben? Besok 'kan kalian nggak ada pelajaran Sejarah?"_ Nijimura dkk lupa kalau pacarnya sekelas dengan mereka.

"Hahaha, kita ini terkena remedi, bang."

" _Hah? Tumben sekali Eiji-sensei ngasih remedi?"_

Asem...

"Saya mohon-mohon ke sensei nya, bang. Tolong ya~ tolong banget!"

" _Hm, ya udah. Kau tahu tidak rumah ku di mana?"_

"Enggak bang."

" _Nanti aku kirim alamatku lewat SMS. Dah~ tuuuuttt...tuttttttt..."_

Nijimura dkk berpelukan.

"We are the champion, my friend~ and we'll keep on fighting 'till the end~"

 **Mission 2 :**

(Momoi : Bang Jupe itu punya hobi yang kekanak-kanakan. Dia selalu mengoleksi figura tokoh panglima perang.)

(Miyaji : nah tuh. Gua adalah seme yang baik bagi Shun ketimbang dirinya.)

(Momoi : nggak kok. Elu kan pedo banget suka nya Miu-Miu)

(Mayuzumi : oi nanas. turunkan kursi gua sekarang juga.)

 _Ting...tong..._

 _Klek..._

"Wah, cepet banget datang nya." Akhirnya Nijimura dkk datang ke rumah Bang Jupe. Pemuda yang tinggi nya rata-rata dengan kacamata yang tidak terlalu tipis itu tersenyum ramah ke trio nista. Mungkin mood nya sedang senang. Biasanya dia bisa nendang Nijimura kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Hahaha... maaf bang ganggu."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalian cuman berdua?" Bang Jupe tidak menyadari keberadaan Mayuzumi. Itu adalah salah satu rencana yang dibuat oleh Nijimura. Ah, nanti pun kalian tahu apa rencana sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka. Mungkin bisa ditebak dengan melihat ke Mayuzumi yang sudah membawa tali tambang dan tas ransel berwarna hitam.

"Nah, ayo masuk." Ajak Bang Jupe.

...

...

...

*Di kamar Bang Jupe.*

"Wah, Bang Jupe banyak banget ngoleksi figura panglima Jepang." Puji Miyaji yang sebenarnya dia mengolok sang senpai dalam hati. Di meja belajar Bang Jupe banyak sekali figura tokoh panglima jepang. Ada yang megang pedang, ada yang pakai topi berbentuk segitiga, ada juga yang megang terong—eh malah nggak nyambung. Nijimura hanya kicep karena hobi kekanak-kanakan Bang Jupe. Dia baru tahu kalau senpai berkacamata ini menyukai barang aneh seperti itu. Sebenarnya Izuki dan Riko itu terkena pelet atau apa sih? Kenapa masih ada yang jatuh cinta Bang Jupe? Padahal lebih ganteng si madesu Mayuzumi dan monyong Nijimura. Ah, itu 'kan menurut mereka sendiri.

Di meja nya terdapat laptop berwarna hitam. Di tepi laptop itu ada lampu yang berkedip menandakan bahwa Bang Jupe mengatur laptop nya ke _sleep mode._

Mayuzumi berada di belakang sang senpai yang masih duduk manis di kayu nya. Dia sudah siap-siap dengan dasi sekolah yang dia pegang untuk membungkam mulut Bang Jupe. Tapi dia masih harus bersabar. Dia harus menunggu kode (bukan kode cinta) dari Nijimura ataupun Miyaji.

Segera, daripada dia pusing melihat figura aneh yang ada di hadapannya, Nijimura membuat gesture (hanya jari jempol yang diangkat) ke arah Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi pun langsung menutup mulut sang senpai dengan dasi dari belakang. "A—apa yang mmmphhh..."

 _BRUK_

Oh, rupanya mereka menaruh bius di dasinya supaya Bang Jupe tidak berdaya.

...

"Oi, apa-apa'an ini?! Lepasin gua!" Bang Jupe yang baru saja terbangun melihat beberapa anggota gerak tubuhnya sudah terikat di kursinya. Tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karena tali tambang mengikat mereka. Untung saja Bang Jupe tinggal sendirian, jadi tidak ada yang akan dengar suara teriakan sang senpai.

Ada kok, nyamuk, lalat, cicak, jin penghuni rumah Bang Jupe bisa dengar.

 _PLAK._

"Diam megane!" Bentak Miyaji sambil menampar wajah tamvan milik sang senpai. Haha, enak juga nih balas dendam nya. "Miyaji, coba tanyakan sesuatu ke megane sialan ini." Titah Nijimura. Mayuzumi daritadi hanya menikmati pemandangan _threesome_ —eits penyiksaan Bang Jupe karena kerjaan kouhai nya. Baru kali ini sang senpai bermegane itu tidak berdaya.

"Apa celana dalam Miu-Miu sekarang?"

 _PLAK._

Nijimura tepuk jidat. "Gua aja yang tanya. Elu nonton aja." Nijimura mendekati Bang Jupe. Bang Jupe keringat dingin. Oi, seharusnya dia tidak takut! Dia senpai di sini!

"Beritahu kami siapa pengirim PTB sialan itu!" Titah Nijimura. "Hah, nggak boleh! Elu tidak berhak mengetahui nya, monyong! Elu bukan anggota SMA Teiko Radio!"

 _PLAK._

Nijimura menampar wajah sang senpai.

"Nyong, coba aja buka laptop nya." Saran Miyaji. Nijimura pun mendekati laptop yang masih duduk manis di meja belajar mantan ketua OSIS Teiko tersebut. Pemuda monyong itu perlahan-lahan mengangkat layar laptop yang posisinya tadi menimpa keyboard laptop. Setelah itu, dia menekan tombol _power_ dan layar laptop pun menyala. Di sana terdapat akun laptop yang dikunci dengan foto sang senpai bermegane dengan Izuki.

 _PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK._

"Oi nanas, kalau dia mati rencana kita akan sia-sia." Celetuk Mayuzumi yang masih menatap datar ke arah sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang mengamuk ke sang senpai. Untung saja Bang Jupe itu kuat seperti hati Kiyoshi-senpai yang seperti besi. Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal rencana nya Miyaji akan mencium wajah sang senpai dengan setrika.

Elu kampret banget! Elu itu sudah berstatus mantan! Kenapa elu masih simpen foto wajah imut Shun-ku tercintah?!

" _Anjrit!_ Akun nya dikunci!" Keluh Nijimura kesal. Nijimura membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Bang Jupe yang masih duduk _manis_ di kursinya. "Kasih tahu gua password nya, sekarang!" Titah Nijimura.

"Enggak! Sampai Eiji-sensei rambutnya hitem kek, sampai lelucon Izuki lucu kek, sampai dada Riko jadi besar kek, sampai Akashi jatuh jabatan kek, sampai Moriyama nggak jomblo lagi kek, kakek kakek kek, gua nggak akan beri tahu password gua!"

Wow. Diriku tercengang.

"Heh... Boleh juga nih Bang Jupe." Mayuzumi akhirnya membuka berbunyi. Dia menyeringai. Wow, baru kali ini Nijimura melihat seringai dari madesu. Diam-diam tapi menghanyutkan, mungkin itulah _impression_ dari Nijimura dan Miyaji yang berpelaku sebagai sahabat/? dekatnya.

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu melangkah ke arah meja belajar Bang Jupe yang dipenuhi oleh koleksi figura panglima jepang. Mayuzumi membawa salah satu figura lalu menaruhnya di lantai. Dia pun langsung mengambil sesuatu –tongkat bisbol—dari tas ransel hitam nya.

"Sebutkan nama figura ini atau figura ini akan menjadi butiran debu." Ancam Mayuzumi. Nijimura dan Miyaji cengo kuadrat. HUBUNGANNYA APA SAMA PASSWORD?!

"Oi madesu." Nijimura mencoba memanggil pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang sedang memainkan tongkat bisbol nya. Mayuzumi pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tongkat bisbol mengancung ke arah Nijimura. "Elu ingat informasi si fujoshi kampret barusan?"

Nijimura menggeleng, Miyaji pun menggeleng. Mayuzumi _double face palm._

"Si megane ini," tongkat bisbol mengancung ke arah Bang Jupe yang masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang melilit di tangannya. "Suka sekali figura sialan ini." Tongkat bisbol sekarang mengancung ke arah figura yang berdiri di atas lantai putih. "Password nya pasti menyangkut nama salah satu figura yang dia kumpulkan."

"Emangnya elu tahu darimana nyong?" Tanya Miyaji. "Dilihat dari dia nggak mau memberitahukan nama figura ini sudah ketahuan, nanas." Sontak saja dua pasang mata berwarna hitam dan _caramel_ melihat ke arah Bang Jupe yang berkeringat dingin.

 _Bingo!_

Nijimura dan Miyaji akhirnya ikut menyeringai. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

"Abang~ lihat lah ke arah figura mu itu~" Miyaji berbisik sambil mengarahkan wajah sang senpai ke arah figura yang tergeletak di lantai. Tidak! Gua nggak mau lihat! Gua nggak mau lihat! "Eits, abang~ mata nya jangan ditutupin dong~" Miyaji membuka kelopak mata Bang Jupe –dibalik kacamata nya— dengan cara yang memaksa.

"Abang~" Mayuzumi memanggil. "Siapa nama figura ini~?"

"Nggak tahu!"

 _PRANG!_

Tongkat bisbol sukses menghancurkan figura Bang Jupe menjadi butiran kenangan.

"MASAMUNE!"

"Nyong, ketik 'Masamune' pake huruf kapital!" Titah Mayuzumi pun dituruti oleh Nijimura. ma-sa-mu-ne, tekan enter.

..

"HOREEEE! TERBUKA BRADA!" Teriak Nijimura yang bangga karena sudah membuka password akun laptop Bang Jupe. Madesu emang pinter sih, tapi kok gua males mau mengakui ya. Ah, sudahlah. Dia pun membuka _gugel kerom_ dan mengetik URL "twitterdotkom"

 _Njir_ , rupanya tidak terbuka langsung ke akunnya!

Mayuzumi mengambil kembali salah satu figura yang terletak di meja belajar Bang Jupe. Figura itu memiliki ciri-ciri memegang pedang merah. Ah, Mayuzumi sebenarnya kurang tahu tentang segala panglima perang jepang. Daripada membuang waktu, lebih baik dia bertanya kepada sang pemilik.

"Beritahu kami siapa nama figura ini." Titah Mayuzumi sambil mengancungkan tongkat bisbol ke arah figura yang berada di lantai. Bang Jupe –yang kepala nya ditahan oleh Miyaji—masih nggak mau membuka mulut. "Gua nggak akan kasih tahu elu! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _PRANG!_

"YUKIMURA!"

"Nyong! Ketik 'Yukimura' pakai huruf kapital juga!"

"WHUOKE!" Nijimura pun mengetik apa yang dititahkan oleh Mayuzumi. Ye u ka i em u er a, terus tekan enter.

...

"kampret! passwordnya salah."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tiga pasang mata melihat ke arah sang senpai yang sedang tertawa bertanda kemenangannya. "Elu salah banget nulis nya. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Seharusnya nama Yukimura sebenarnya adalah Sanada Nobushige, d'aho. Hahahahaha!"

...

 _krik krik_

"Nijimura, ketik 'Sanada Nobushige' sekarang."

Mau sombong harus tahu tempatnya, Bang Jupe.

...

...

...

Pemuda bermarga Nijimura sekarang sedang tiduran di kasur kesayangannya. Yap, rencana yang dia buat bisa dibilang tidak sukses. Dia masih belum tahu siapa pengirim PTB itu. Dia sudah membuka _dm_ akun twitter SMA Teiko Radio dan hasilnya nihil. Rupanya sudah di hapus oleh si alay Moriyama. Ah, Nijimura pasti sudah melupakannya kalau tidak ada surat yang bertengger di pagar rumahnya. Tidak ada nama pengirim juga. Hal ini membuat Nijimura risih.

Bang Jupe pun ditinggal dalam keadaan yang masih diikat.

Di surat dia harus bertemu sang pengirim di esok hari sepulang sekolah. Kalau ketahuan sama _istri_ gua bisa mampus gua.

Nijimura melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Jam 7 malam.

Hm, lebih baik dia mendengarkan SMA Teiko Radio.

Segera dia menyalakan radio yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Yah, biasa nya ada lagu-lagu bagus yang bisa menenangkan hati si monyong.

" _Halo semua~ Hari ini, DJ Mibuchi Reo akan menyuapi kalian gosip-gosip terhangat di SMA Teiko. Jika kalian ada gosip baru, silahkan mention twitter SMA Teiko Radio ya~ pakai hesteg #GosipCyin ya~. MUAH."_

Sial. Seperti nya dia mendengarkan radio di saat waktu yang tidak tepat. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Mibuchi Reo. Senpai yang sangat melambai dan suka dengan Bang Jupe. Suka menyebarluaskan gosip dari Sabang ke Merauke. Makhluk homo sapiens yang satu ini juga suka membuat gosip yang berlebihan.

Perasaan Nijimura sekarang tidak enak.

" _Nah, ada yang mention nih. Um dari SatsuMomo ya? Hm, sasuga Satsu-chan. Kau paling ahli dalam bergosip ria."_

Tuh 'kan. Gua bener.

" _Kyaaaa! Mayuzumi sama Nijimura berciuman?! Wah, ada fotonya jugaaa! Bagi MayuNiji shippers pasti sudah mimisan? Iya 'kan?!"_

Terkutuklah kau, fujoshi kampret.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ANIKI CIUMAN SAMA MADESU?! GILE LU NDRO." Suara cekikikan Shougo terdengar sampai kamar Nijimura. Akh, sial. Malu sih nggak apa-apa, tapi gimana gua nanti dicincang sama _istri_ gua?!

" _Wah, Satsu-chan ada foto lagi."_

Segera Nijimura menyalakan laptopnya dan mengecek akun twitter Momoi lewat akun dirinya. Terlihat di layar, ada _tweet_ dari Momoi yang _mention_ ke akun SMA Teiko Radio.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _SatsuMomo_ **7.15 pm.**

Kyaaa! si madesu sentuh-sentuh pantat si monyong~ awh, datar-datar tapi pikirannya hentai. *nosebleed* #GosipCyin _SMATeikoRadio_

* * *

ITU EDITAN! ITU BENAR-BENAR EDITANNN!

Dia lupa bahwa sang sekretaris kelas 2-6 itu pandai dalam mengedit foto. Kadang Moriyama meminta bantuan untuk mengedit fotonya dengan cewek lain.

100 _retweet_?! KENAPA BANYAK MAYUNIJI SHIPPER DI SEKOLAH KU?!

Nijimura nge- _scroll_ layar untuk melihat balasan tweet Momoi Satsuki.

* * *

 **Aida Riko** _RikoRiko_ **7.19 pm.**

 _SatsuMomo SMATeikoRadio_ Kyaaa! Ya ampun, Mayuzumi-kun! Kamu hentai bangettt! .

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** _MYoshitaka_ **7.21 pm.**

 _SatsuMomo SMATeikoRadio_ Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih nakal dariku, Mayuzumi. Ajari aku, madesu-sensei! _ChihiroMayu_

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** _KasaYukio_ **7.24 pm.**

 _SatsuMomo SMATeikoRadio_ Oh, sepertinya Mayuzumi sama Nijimura cari mati sama Himuro.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** _KiseRyouta_ **7.26 pm.**

 _SatsuMomo SMATeikoRadio_ kya! itu beneran Momocchi-senpai?!

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _SatsuMomo_ **7.28 pm.**

Bener dong, Ki-chan :3 _KiseRyouta_

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Tetsuya** _MTetsuya_ **7.30 pm.**

 _SatsuMomo_ Momoi-san sepertinya mau bunuh kakakku dengan Nijimura-san.

* * *

 **Aida Riko** _RikoRiko_ **7.33 pm.**

 _SatsuMomo MTetusya_ ihh, kalau mereka mati parasit di kelas kami berkurang keleus, Kuroko-kun. Mereka sudah banyak hutang bayar uang khas selama 3 bulan.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _SatsuMomo_ **7.35 pm.**

 _RikoRiko MTetsuya_ ih,, jangan! itu OTP ku tercinta! Kakakmu tidak akan mati, Tetsu-kun! tenang saja! :3

* * *

Tercinta gundulmu.

 _BRUK!_

"Shuu~"

Kau sudah membangunkan amukan istriku, Momoi _teme._

Nijimura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seseorang yang dicintai nya sedang berdiri di depan kamar sang suami dengan sebuah _mouse_ yang rusak di tangannya. Wajahnya masih tersenyum manis. _Duh, manis-manis kok sadis banget sih, cinta?!_

Dibalik badan Tatsuya ada sang adik bernama Nijimura Shougo yang menyeringai jahil ke arahnya.

 _Shougo teme! Kenapa kau selalu membiarkannya dia masuk pada saat dia mengamuk?!_

Sudah, kita ucapkan saja selamat malam ke monyong. Oke?

TBC

* * *

HALOHALOHALOHALO! *diem!*

Maafkan daku scene NijiHimu nya di akhir chapter *bersujud di depan para readers* chapter depan nanti banyak scene NijiHimu kok! Chapter ini ane mau nge-bully Nijimura dan Bang Jupe (Hyuuga) hahaha.

Saatnya saya membalas review yang sudah me-review chapter 1. (maafkan daku yang review sebelumnya tidak dibalas, aku sayang kalian semua. Muah)

 **Hiria-ka** : Wah, mereka bertiga memang koplo XD tanpa mereka, kehidupan di SMA Teiko tidak akan berwarna :v

 **Erry-kun** : Wahhh, ini sudah apdet lho~ :v hurayy. Mayuzumi 'kan sudah biasa bermesraan dengan Nijimonyong, jadi kalau ngomong gitu pun muka nya masih madesu :v (maafkan aku, Himuro! *bersujud*.. tenang, kalau Nijimura tewas, fanfic ini nggak bisa lanjut lagi :"D

 **Kiseka Amamiya** : Wah,, mungkin dia adalah MayuNiji Shipper :v Mau gabung bersama Momoi? :v Kalau monyong mati fanfic ini rate nya akan naik jadi M karena terjadi pembunuhan :v

 **cupicakue** : tenang, si monyong harus tetap hidup karena ane sudah menggaji nya untuk berperan dalam fanfic ini. Awh, because i love AkaKuro haha. :3

 **V Vee-chan** : wah, makasih :D nih saya sudah lanjut.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

 **Omake~**

 **Kagami Taiga** _TaigaTiger_ **7.40 pm.**

Sial, di mana Tatsuya sekarang?! _mouse_ gua dibawa dia!

* * *

 **Nijimura Shougo** _ShouNijimura_ **7.48 pm.**

 _TaigaTiger_ dia di rumah gua.

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** _TaigaTiger_ **7\. 50 pm.**

 _ShouNijimura_ Jauh banget! Ngapain dia ke sana?!

* * *

 **Nijimura Shougo** _ShouNijimura_ **7.53 pm.**

 _TaigaTiger_ rumah elu sama gua cuman beda kompleks, oon. Yah, dia sedang memberi kecupan selamat malam ke kakak gua.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Tetsuya** _MTetsuya_ **7.55 pm.**

 _ShouNijimura TaigaTiger_ Shougo-kun, kakak titip salam ke Nijimura-san, "semoga monyong tenang di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa"

* * *

 **Miyaji Yuuya** _MiyaYuuya_ **7.58 pm.**

 _ShouNijimura TaigaTiger MTetsuya_ kakak gua juga.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shougo** _ShouNijimura_ **8.02 pm.**

 _MiyaYuuya MTetsuya_ makasih teman-teman :) semoga do'a kalian didengar oleh Tuhan.


	4. Chapter 3

"Akhh,, sakit,, jangan cepat-cepat.. akhhhh..."

"Jangan bergerak, monyong! Ini sempit sekali.. akhhh..."

"Di sini panas sekali...akhhh... boleh masuk nggak, nyong?"

"Jangan! Udah ada si nanas.. akhhh!"

"Sudahlah, mungkin cukup untuk kami berdua.. aku masuk ya."

"Akh~~ sempit sekali..."

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pesan Tak Bertuan**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Enjoy~**

"WOIIII! KALIAN PARA BOCAH TENGIK!"

Tiga pasang mata melihat ke arah seorang bapak-bapak yang berdiri di ambang-ambang pintu kamar dikenal sebagai ayah dari Aida Riko. Yap, mereka sedang berada di rumah sang bendahara kelas bernama Riko. Yang berambut hitam sedang tidur dengan badan yang menghadap kasur yang mengaduh kesakitan, berambut pirang terjepit di tepi kasur karena ada pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang ikut tiduran di kasur Riko. Tadi sebenarnya si surai pirang itu mencoba memijat punggung si surai hitam, tetapi dia juga sedang keseleo. Si surai hitam pun suka gerak-gerak, jadinya si surai pirang selalu terjepit di tepi kasur.

Eh, malah nambah satu lagi si surai abu-abu masuk ke kamar terus ikut tiduran di kasur. Maklum, dia juga keseleo.

Seharusnya hanya si surai hitam saja yang keseleo. Kenapa mereka juga ikutan?

Ah, begini cerita nya...

 _Flashback_

 _Di pagi hari yang sangaaaaat cerah. Tidak ada awan yang mengotori langitnya biru, hanya ada sang mentari yang menyinari dunia. Dua pemuda berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Nijimura dengan tujuan hanya berkunjung dan memastikan kalau temannya baik-baik saja. Mereka sudah berpakaian rapi, blazer putih dan dasi hitam yang terikat di kerah kemeja biru, dan jangan lupa celana panjang hitam yang diikat dengan ikat pinggang. Tas pundak hitam pun setia bertengger di bahu mereka._

" _Kok gua merasa ada aura menyeramkan di sini." Bisik sang surai pirang –Miyaji Kiyoshi—dengan wajah ketakutan._

" _Mungkin arwah monyong masih tidak tenang." Tanggap sang surai abu-abu dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasa._

" _Dia masih hidup, oon_ _. Eh, tapi firasat gua mengatakan kalau kita nggak boleh masuk."_

" _Sejak kapan firasat punya mulut untuk berucap? Sudahlah, pencet saja tombol putih sono." Sang surai pirang pun akhirnya menurut. Pemuda itu langsung menekan tombol putih yang menempel di dinding berwarna cokelat tersebut. Seperti biasa, bel nya berbunyi suara burung beo yang mengucapkan 'Lu salesmen? Gua tinju men.' masih saja membuat dua pemuda itu menutup mulut mereka untuk menahan tawa._

 _Eits, yang satu nya masih datar seperti jalanan kota. Jaga image._

 _BRUK!_

 _Pintu utama terbuka dengan tidak elitnya._

 _Terlihat di depan mereka, ada pemuda manis dengan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kiri nya yang sudah memakai kemeja biru yang dibalut dengan kardigan putih. Jangan lupa ada celemek warna kuning ungu menambah kesan manis. Senyum nya juga bikin meleleh._

" _Ah~ ada Miyaji-kun sama Madesu-kun~" Tuh 'kan gua bener, batin Miyaji yang sedang berkicep ria._

" _Eh.. ada poni alay.."_

 _WHATTHE!_

 _Miyaji segera menutup mulut temannya dengan tangan kanannya._

 _duh, Mayu sayang~ kamu pengen cari sensasi atau bosan dengan hidup sayangkuhhhh?!_

" _Hahahaha... Himuro, kayaknya gua sama Mayuzumi pergi ke sekolah duluan aja ya. Kami cuman titip salam ke Nijimura semoga cepat sembuh, hehe." Ucap Miyaji dengan kaki yang sudah bergetar hebat. Mayuzumi sebenarnya sudah keringat dingin ketika merasakan aura mencekam yang menyelimuti pemuda manis di depannya, walaupun masih tersenyum manis seperti gulali. Tapi dia tetep stay cool kok._

" _Wah, sayang sekali. Aku 'kan sudah membuat sarapan untuk kalian." Ucap Himuro sambil memasang muka memohon. Miyaji kicep, Mayuzumi ikutan kicep. Mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mereka bimbang. Tidak tega mengecewakan sang malaikat yang ada di depannya. Mereka mempunyai dua pilihan sekarang. Mau makan bersama singa, atau masih mau menghirup udara segar dunia dengan tenang?_

 _GREP_

" _Diam berarti iya. Bener 'kan?" Sial, mereka kelamaan mikir pilihan tadi. Pemuda bernama Tatsuya itu sudah menyeret mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kediaman Nijimura. Padahal Miyaji dan Mayuzumi berotot bung! Kenapa pemuda manis itu masih bisa menyeret dua pemuda macho dengan enteng? Besarkah kekuatan cinta Nijimura yang bisa berpengaruh kekuatan seorang Himuro Tatsuya?_

 _Bukan, kok. Bukan._

 _Setelah pintu utama tertutup, suara seriosa merdu terdengar jelas di rumah kediaman Nijimura Shuuzo dan Nijimura Shougo._

 _Flashback off~_

Biasa nya flashback itu menyenangkan. Tetapi tidak bagi dua pemuda yang menjadi korban sasak tinju seorang istri dari Nijimura Shuuzo yang mengerikannya setara dengan gunting Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka masih ingat ketika Kagami Taiga yang datang ke rumah Nijimura dan menahan seorang Himuro Tatsuya sampai kewalahan. Pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu juga membawa tiga manusia yang sudah terkapar itu pergi ke rumah Riko. Kagami sangat kuat. Mungkin itu efek dari porsi latihan basket yang diberi oleh sang kaisar. Yah, kalian tahu pasti dia siapa.

Sumpah, mereka tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian sebelum Kagami datang ke rumah Nijimura.

Hanya Nijimura yang masih ingat adiknya yang berasyik ria mengabadikan kejadian suram itu dengan kamera nya.

"Hahahaha... maaf, Ayah Riko. Kami tidak bermaksud ber—"

"Jangan panggil aku Ayah, kau bocah nanas!" Bentak Aida Kagetora-san. "Kalian para makhluk bejat yang membuat Riko-tan tertarik dengan kalian." Sebuah pistol yang berada di genggaman Kagetora-san siap untuk mengeluarkan peluru ke arah trio homo sapiens yang masih terkapar di kasur Riko. Mau kabur tapi badan nggak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Tidak kurang kah tugas-tugasku untuk menghapus sifat nista kalian, hah?! Karena kalian, Riko menjadi tergila-gila dengan kalian! Riko seharusnya tergila-gila denganku—"

DUAK!

"AKU TIDAK AKAN TERGILA-GILA DENGANMU! DASAR PAPA BODOH!" Ah, akhirnya muncul juga. Gadis berambut coklat pendek yang memakai rok hitam pendek, pita yang bertengger di kerah kemeja biru dan kardigan yang menyelimuti nya adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga anak bernama Aida Riko memukul kepala sang ayah tercinta dengan tas pundaknya yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal. Sang Ayah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ta-tapi Riko-tan. Kau 'kan pernah bilang kalau kau ingin menikahiku –"

DUAK!

"Itu karena aku masih kecil, dasar pak tua pedo!" Bentak Riko dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kasian sekali diri engkau, Kagetora-sensei.

Kagetora-sensei atau juga bisa disebut Kagetora-san (pokoknya jangan panggil dia ayah!) adalah guru mata pelajaran olahraga. Dia suka menindas Bang Jupe karena berani memacari anak tercinta nya dengan menambahkan porsi lari keliling lapangan sepakbola sebanyak tanggal mereka jadian. Dan sialnya mereka jadian pada tanggal 31. Miris.

Pokoknya, kalian jangan pernah menyentuh sang buah hati nya kalau masih ingin menikmati dunia dengan tenang. Sensei ini juga suka membawa pistol kemana-mana. Itulah ikon yang mendeskripsikan seorang Kagetora. Eits, tapi keahliah pijat memijat paling T.O.P di SMA Teiko! Namanya juga ada tulisan Sp. KK. Spesialis Kilir Keseleo gitu lho~ susah banget mendapatkan gelar itu.

"Ri-riko, tolong sembuhkan kami dulu. Sebentar lagi kita masuk sekolah nih." Akhirnya si monyong berucap.

"Nah, Papa. Sembuhkan mereka ya!" Pinta Riko. "Heh, kenapa kau bersikeras memintaku untuk menyembuhkan tiga bocah tengik ini." Tanya Kagetora-sensei sambil menunjuk satu persatu tiga pemuda yang masih sekarat di _single bed_ Riko yang masih mengenakan _blazer_. Wah, bapak pengen banget ya wajah nya digiles sama truk Kimura, batin Nijimura dan Miyaji dalam hati.

"Ih, 'kan kasihan banget pa! Mereka nggak bisa sekolah." _Riko, kau adalah teman ka-_

"Karena #MayuNiji sudah menjadi trending topic di twitter, hehe."

 _Riko, kau adalah teman kampret kami._

..

..

..

"Eh, eh, katanya Nijimura ciuman sama Mayuzumi."

"Akhhh! Benar banget! Enak banget Momoi satu kelas dengan mereka!"

"Akh~ Mayuzumi juga megang-megang pantat Nijimura!"

"Iya! Di foto Nijimura blushing. Akhhh, aku butuh tissue!"

"Nijimura cocok banget jadi uke! Eh, katanya Miyaji juga suka deket dengan Nijimura."

"Akhhh! maksudmu _Threesome_?"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Telinga ketiga pemuda yang sedang duduk manis di bangku mereka sedang memanas. Apalagi Miyaji yang mendengar gosip abal-abalan dari luar kelas 2-6. Kenapa nama dia juga nyelip di obrolan mereka? Kalau Shun dengar pasti dia akan mewek dan menyuruh gua mengeluarkan uang jajan sebulan untuk membelikannya buku humor sialan itu.

"Ah, enak banget pijitan Kagetora-sensei." Ucap Nijimura sambil mereganggkan otot-ototnya. "Sekarang gua harus tahu siapa pengirim PTB sialan itu."

"Elu optimis sekali atau emang oon ya? Murid SMA Teiko itu ribuan. Elu sama aja nyari uban di rambut Katsunori-sensei. Makanya, otak elu diruncingkan dulu. Bukan mulut elu yang diruncingkan." _Duh, ucapan elu juga jangan diruncingkan, Mayu sayang~_

"Permisi~" Seseorang masuk ke kelas 2-6. Dua kouhai yang satu berambut hijau berkacamata dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam legam dengan mata yang tajam. Oh, Nijimura dkk kenal mereka.

"Mohon maaf mengganggu nodayo. Kami selaku perwakilan dari tim basket Teiko ingin menawarkan tiket nonton pertandingan basket di hari Minggu besok jam 5 sore Teiko vs. Meiko. Mohon dukungannya."

Yang berbicara tadi adalah Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda berambut seperti lumut dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidung nya adalah Shooting Guard di tim basket Teiko. Dia penganut OhaAsanisme dan nanodayonisme. Biasanya dia selalu membawa barang-barang aneh yang diyakini sebagai lucky item saran dari OhaAsa, tetapi kali ini Nijimura dkk tidak melihatnya. Mungkin lucky item nya kecil.

Yang sedang memegang tiket adalah Takao Kazunari. Oh, dia salah satu DJ di SMA Teiko Radio. Tu anak imut-imut tapi suka nyanyi lagu rock. Anak dari Araki Masako-sensei yang pandai juga bermain basket, walaupun dia biasanya duduk di bangku cadangan karena ada Point Guard yang lebih ahli daripada dirinya. Lihat aja tuh, aduh senyum nya unyu banget. Banyak yang suka, lho.

Pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah itu mendatangai satu persatu untuk membagikan tiket. Semua anak kelas pasti membeli karena klub basket Teiko selalu memenangkan di setiap pertandingan. Dan sekarang ada Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal dengan pemain basket jenius. Ah, setidaknya Nijimura bisa tenang untuk meninggalkan klub basket yang dulunya dia urus. Dia, Miyaji dan Mayuzumi juga membeli tiket.

"Oi, Takao. Kesini." Titah Miyaji langsung dituruti oleh si surai hitam unyu itu. "Hai~" Mayuzumi segera menutupi hidungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Nijimura entah mengapa jadi _blushing_. Miyaji juga ikut _blushing_. Bayangkan, seorang Takao Kazunari yang unyu-unyu itu berlarian ke arah mereka. Imaginer mereka membayangkan kalau Takao memanggil mereka dengan _"senpai, senpai"_ sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan jangan lupa senyum yang manisssssss sekali.

"Eh, senpai?" Takao –yang sudah berada di tempat trio NijiMayuMiya— melambaikan tangan ke arah tiga pemuda yang masih berada dalam alam imaginer mereka. "A-ah, iya. Kita bertiga beli tiket. Kalia harus menang, lho." Akhirnya Nijimura sadar dari alam imaginer nya. Takao pun tersenyum manis ke arah mantan kapten basket SMA Teiko itu. Tidak ada salah nya si monyong _nge fly_ kalau melihat wajah imut Takao. Tidak ada salahnya kok. Namanya juga manusia, pasti dia punya nafsu kan.

"Um, senpai." Takao memanggil Nijimura.

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Ano ne,,"

...

...

"Jangan lupa janji kita nanti pulang sekolah ya. Hehe."

...

Miyaji dan Mayuzumi melongo.

Semua penghuni kelas mendengar ucapan kouhai bermata Hawk Eye itu. Dan semua sorot mata menuju ke arah si monyong sambil memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"HUWAAPAHHH?!"

Jadi, selama ini, dialah pengirim Pesan Tak Bertuan itu.

Sekarang, Nijimura bingung. Dia ditaksir oleh kouhai terimut kedua di SMA Teiko setelah Tetsuya.

Dia ingin senang,

Atau ingin menangis?

TBC

* * *

Hayo~ ada Kazu-chan muncul, hayo~ ada cinta segitiga nihh,, hehehe...

Maaf ya, kalau ujung-ujungnya fanfic ini nyampah banget -_-" ane berusaha supaya ceritanya bisa dinikmati semua orang,, :v

Saya jadi semangat menulis lagi karena baru saja nonton anime Gintama yang ada parody KnB. anjir, itu ane sama temen ane ketawa sampai perut kami sakit :'v. Dan ane masih penasaran, siapa Kurokono Tasuke itu?! Suaranya mirip banget sama Kuroko :v

Balasan review :

 **V Vee-chan** : wahaha, makasih :v nih ane udah lanjut~

 **cupicakue** : hidup Nijimura terasa berwarna-warni seperti nama nya~ :v gajinya tidak cukup, jadi Nijimonyong pergi ke rumah Riko untuk dipijat. :v Iya tuh, mereka jadi trending topic di twitter lho~ haha :v

 **miraill** : Shougo mah emang gitu orangnya :v nggak kapok-kapok suka buat kakaknya menderita, padahal biasanya adiknya jadi sasak tinju hoho :v. Himuro memang cemburuan kok :" dibalik wajah nya yang cantik itu punya sifat yang sadis. (Himuro : don't touch ma husband!) wahaha, makasih yo~ nih udah apdet. :3

 **macaroon waffle** : wah,,,, cek aja tweet Momoi,, dia nge post foto nijimayu :v iya,, itu ide dapat dari kartun spons :v nanti dijelasin di chapter depan :v. yahh, kehidupan monyong sudah luar biasa, hohoho. ini udah apdet :v

nb : maaf banget kalau namanya terbalik-balik, itu sengaja ane buat karena banyak dialog yang memakai nama 'Nijimura' daripada 'Shuu' got it? :3

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	5. Chapter 4

**Pesan Tak Bertuan**

 **Chapter 4~**

 **Enjoy!**

Sekarang adalah waktu penentuan. Mati dibunuh para fans seorang Takao Kazunari atau mati di tangan sang pujaan hati, hanya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang tahu. Segala cara pemuda bimoli (aka. bibir monyong lima senti) menghindari fans Kazu-Kazu (itu nama fans Takao) dari nongkrong di wc selama jam istirahat, bersembunyi di kelas tetangga, sampai pura-pura sakit dan pergi ke UKS. Nijimura sangaaaat takut.

Pertama, isi fans Kazu-Kazu adalah pria-pria jones yang berotot dan kebanyakan mereka adalah anggota klub sumo. Ketua mereka adalah Okamura Kenichi, kelas 3-2. Nijimura nggak mau berurusan sama pak gorila itu. Ogah banget! Diriku ini masih ingin nonton spons yang selalu tayang di gelobal tivi. Diri ini juga masih mau makan nasi goreng buatan Mitobe-senpai.

"Udah, tenang aja bro. Klub sumo juga sedang latihan." Hibur Miyaji sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Nijimura. Mayuzumi cuma mangut-mangut. Sebenarnya mereka berdua pengen cincang-cincang tubuh sang sahabat. Mereka iri brohhh! Iri banget! Kenapa cowok monyong ini bisa menyangkut para _uke_ ataupun cewek yang unyu-unyu gemezin. Zialan.

Tetapi keinginan itu tidak akan mereka jalankan, karena Nijimura masih banyak hutang yang belum dibayar.

Sekarang dirinya sudah di taman belakang sekolah. Menunggu seseorang yang _unyuunyupengendiemutdiputardijilatdicelupin_ untuk mendengar pernyataan cinta nya. Sekarang tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi SMA Teiko. Ada yang sudah siapin kamera seperti Mibuchi dan asistennya –Otsubo Tae—yang hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah, ada juga yang menangis dan menyumpahi Nijimura habis-habisan seperti Fukui dan Wakamatsu, ada yang main kitakorean seperti Izuki-abaikan, ada juga yang berdo'a semoga Nijimura selamat seperti Nakamura. Oh, dirimu terlalu baik, Nakamura sayang.

Untung aja nggak ada sang kekasih karena ada perlombaan karate. Syukur~

"Nijimura-san~..." Akhirnya Kazu-Kazu datang ugak.

(Nijimura mimisan untuk pertama kalinya)

Semua jadi sunyi. Dedaunan pohon jatuh sengaja menambah suasana romantis untuk mereka berdua (Nijimura : romantis dengkulmu!). Wajah Takao sudah bersemu merah, dan seribu makian datang menyerbu telinga Nijimura.

"Sial, Takao berubah menjadi super moe."

"Mati saja kau, Nijimura _teme_..!"

"Aku doa'kan supaya mulutnya semakin tumbuh maju dan berkembang..!"

Pemuda yang terkena makian mengakui telinga nya sangat panas.

"Ekhem. Ada apa, Takao?" Tanya Nijimura sok tenang. Takao senyum-senyum malu. "Ano, Nijimura-san. Maaf ya aku ngirim PTB doang ke Nijimura-san. Sekarang saatnya aku berani menyatakan perasaanku."

Nijimura angguk-angguk aja walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang dimasa pikiran yang labil. Tolak atau terima, sama saja membuat Nijimura mati.

"Putusin Himuro-san dong..!"

.

.

*Sementara, kita lihat Mayuzumi dan Miyaji*

Kini mereka berdua berada di belakang kerumunan manusia-manusia yang sedang menonton Nijimura dan Takao. Tidak, bukannya mereka tidak tertarik. Mereka sedang menahan sang kekasih mantan kapten basket Teiko. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni panjangnya, lalu masih memakai * _dogi_ karena baru saja pulang dari lomba nya.

"Minggir kalian berdua." Titahnya kepada Miyaji dan Mayuzumi. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah beri kode ke pemuda bersurai abu-abu untuk berbicara kepada Tatsuya. Akhirnya Mayuzumi pun berucap.

"Ah, elu kan cuman bisa _one-on-one_. Coba aja dua lawan satu. Elu pasti nggak bisa menang dari kami." Miyaji tepuk jidat. Ucapan Mayuzumi seperti minta bunuh diri. Tadi pagi aja udah buat keseleo, apalagi sekarang. Pemuda penyuka nanas itu juga melihat aura-aura gelap yang menyelimuti Tatsuya.

Miyaji pengen banget nangis.

"Hm,, bener juga sih."

Eh...

 _Nggak salah denger gua?_

Seorang Himuro Tatsuya sudah menyerah duluan? Ini bencana. Super duper bencana. Ah, tetapi ini bertanda bagus. Mereka masih bisa menghirup udara se—

"Atsushi~..." Entah ini imaginer mereka atau bukan, yang pasti mereka merasakan gempa bumi yang lumayan kuat. Sosok pemuda dengan tinggi dua meteran berlari ke arah sumber suara. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu membuat para sahabat/? Nijimura memasang wajah yang begitu horor. Siapa lagi bukan sosok itu.

Murasakibara Atsushi, kelas 1-3. Badannya memiliki tinggi mungkin karena overdosis makan maiubo (apa hubungannya coba?) yang katanya paling jago masak. Sejak kapan Tatsuya kenal dia? Oh, mungkin sesama ikut klub PKK. Mereka juga ingat bahwa adik kelas berambut ungu ini adalah anak kesayangan Tatsuya. Lapar, minta sama Muro-chin. Minum, minta sama Muro-chin. Susu, minta aja sama Muro-chin. Biasanya dia juga suka minum susu boneto yang bergambar tulang.

Hayo, mikirin apa nodayo?

"Nee, kenapa Muro-chin memanggilku? nyamnyamnyam." Tanya Murasakibara kepada sang mama.

"Atsushi~ hancurkan manusia-manusia dihadapanku ini ya~"

Mampuspuspuspuspus...

Ini sih lebih parah. Lihat aja tangan besarnya, pas banget tuh ngehancurin tulang-tulang.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

.

.

"Tenang aja kok, Nijimura-san~ Aku nggak akan suka marah-marah kayak Himuro-san. Aku juga bisa masak seperti Himuro-san." Nijimura menghela nafas berat. Tangannya yang barusan dikepalkan kini melemas. Mencoba menjawab tanpa ada yang merasa tersakiti.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mau." Raut wajah Takao berubah menjadi sedih. "Kenapa?! Nijimura-san pasti sudah tersakiti."

"Hahaha..bukan begitu." Nijimura memasang senyum yang begitu tulus, semua orang tercengang melihatnya. Baru kali ini Nijimura menjadi ganteng. Nijimura kesurupan apa?! Kok wajahnya membuat semua orang klepek-klepek?! Lihat aja Momoi dan Riko yang sudah cengo melihatnya. Mata Imayoshi juga nggak sipit lagi.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tahu Tatsuya menyayangiku. Memang benar, dia suka memukul diriku sampai-sampai aku dipijat oleh Kagetora-sensei. Tapi itu bertanda kalau dia nggak mau kehilangan diriku.

"Aku menyukai Tatsuya bukan dari segi memasak ataupun kelebihan lainnya. Tapi aku menyukai Tatsuya karena sifatnya yang berusaha mempertahankan seseorang. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf ya. Hehe.." Ucap Nijimura panjang lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya.

Kita lihat Tatsuya yang sekarang sedang berada di kerumunan orang-orang.

Tatsuya tercengang. Dirinya udah terbang ke langit. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan udang rebus, ataupun kepiting rebus. Lho kok pada ngomongin makanan semua? Tenang, azan maghrib sudah lewat mas broh.

Mau nangis, tapi malu. Mau loncat-loncat, tapi juga malu. Ah, diri ini terlalu senang.

"Yasudah deh. Maaf ya, Nijimura-san." Akhirnya Takao menyerah. Dirinya kalah dari sang pujaan hati seorang Nijimura Shuuzo. Mungkin kekuatan cinta nya masih di level rendah. Baru saja mau pergi, tangan si pemuda berponi belah tengah ditahan oleh Nijimura. Air matanya sudah keluar begitu deras. Tangan satunya mengelap wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh cairan bening.

Sebenarnya Nijimura merasa bersalah. Untung aja klub sumo lagi nggak ada, kalau itu terjadi dia akan menyuruh Shougo untuk membuat surat perpisahan untuk kedua orangtua nya yang sedang berada di luar negri. Nijimura sepertinya lupa sesuatu, ah sudahlah, sekarang dirinya harus menghibur anak unyu-unyu yang ada di depannya.

"Pergilah dan temui Midorima sekarang. Lalu kau harus minta maaf padanya." Dan Takao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu berlari lagi meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih tersenyum tulus.

.

.

Yuk sekarang tengok Mayuzumi dan Miyaji yang masih cengo.

Baru kali ini.

BARU KALI INI NIJIMONYONG KALO SENYUM JADI GANTENG...!

Lihat aja Mayuzumi yang daritadi datar menjadi ikut senyum juga karena merasa adem melihat senyuman sahabat/? nya. Miyaji udah usap-usap matanya, takut matanya kenak minus atau apalah. Tetapi yang mereka lihat barusan adalah termasuk keajaiban dunia. Mereka sering kok lihat Nijimura senyum. Tapi mukanya jadi semakin pengen ditinju.

"Nee, Atsushi. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi Muro-chin, nggak tunggu Niji-chin?"

"Nggak usah. Ayo."

Akhirnya ibu dan anak beranjak pergi. Miyaji menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya tidak ada yang keseleo lagi hari ini.

"Oi, kalian.." Tak lama kemudian, Nijimura menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. "Ayo kita pulang. Gua mau siapkan stamina dulu sebelum digebukin Tatsuya."

Mayuzumi dan Miyaji hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya Nijimura tidak melihat kalau Tatsuya mendengar ucapannya yang super gombal tetapi tulus banget.

Ah, yang penting mereka harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menghilangkan rasa capek.

Baru kali ini mereka mempelajari satu hal.

Walaupun oon dan mempunyai bibir dengan panjang yang berlebihan, tetapi rasa cintanya terhadap sang kekasih sangat besar.

Eits, kalo ngomong tentang sahabat, Nijimura lebih pilih yang mana?

"Oi, nyong.." Di tengah perjalanan, Mayuzumi memanggil Nijimura. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tanda dirinya merespon panggilan sang surai abu-abu.

"Elu pilih mana, Tatsuya atau gua?"

"Hah?"

"Eh, maksudnya elu pilih Tatsuya atau gua ama Miyaji?"

Miyaji mengerutkan dahinya, kaget dengan pertanyaan Mayuzumi yang seperti itu. Nijimura pun juga heran. Langkah pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan kedua sahabatnya juga ikutan.

"Elu cemburu?" Tanya Nijimura dengan nada heran.

"Nggak. Gua kan cuman nanya."

"Huh..." Nijimura buang muka dan melanjutkan aktifitas jalannya. Kini malah Mayuzumi yang heran, kenapa temannya malah ngambek. Salah apa gua?

"Elu ngarep Mayuzumi cemburu, Nyong?" Eh, malah Miyaji yang nimbrung kayak gitu.

"Bukan, bego."

"Lha terus?"

"Kalo cuman nanya iseng kayak gitu, gua nggak akan mau jawab."

Ya sudah, deh. Iyain aja ucapan Nijimura. Bilang aja malu mau jawab.

Ah, sudahlah. Kita akhiri saja karena pengirim PTB pun sudah ditemukan :v

 **FIN~**

* * *

Dogi : baju karate

Akhirnya udah selesai ugak ni chapter... terkena webe itu menyakitkan sekali... haduhhh endingnya malah MayuNiji -_- /bukan

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca sama ripiw panpic ane... :")

Balasan Review :

 **Vee Hyakuya** : iya tuh. Banyak yang nggak nyangka si Kazu yang ngirim. Ini udah lanjut~ makasih yo ripiw nya :3

 **macaroon waffle** : tuh si mido sama si kazu berantem :( nijimonyong deh yang jadi pelampiasan, hiks. Tenang, Nijimura masih setia kok :'3jadi nggak ada pertarungan kayak di eftivi XD

 **cupicakue** : yap, pengorbanan nijimonyong sia-sia :")

 **Akari Kareina** : ups,, maap deh udah buat ente nggak bisa tidur X'D jangan kasian sama niji~~ si monyong nggak perlu dikasihani :v

 **Kousawa Alice** : yap,, selamatt! anda udah nemu ff ini XD. maafkan ane ya,, mungkin sandwich (sumpah, Cuma liat tulisan ane jadi lapar) HimuNijiTaka mu tidak bisa dipenuhi. Kenapa? Karena hari ini puasa /plak/ yapp, makasih yaa ripiw nyaaa.. ini udah lanjut :3

 **Kayuyu** : iya bener.. aku baru tahu dari temen ane juga XD. tenang~ si monyong sudah tabah karena nasib sialnya selalu di kehidupan dia :v nih udah lanjut ;3

 **Haruki and Mimi** : niji selalu sabar kok :'3. WAHAHAHAHA... MAAF DEH KALO UDAH BUAT KAMU GULING-GULING, SUMIMASENNN! /ikut gaya Sakurai/ :v. Yah~ begitulah~ mereka itu cocok untuk disatukan :3 namanya juga sayang... Himuro mah gitu orangnya :v dan ini udah apdet yaa Mimi-san! :3 Terima kasih ripiw nyaaa XD ane semangat lho baca ripiw dirimu :"D

 **rarateetsuuyaa** : wahahaha... makasih banyaakk XD iya ane baru tahu lhoo~ XD ono khenso is de best...

 **Hiria-ka** : tenang Hiria-san,, ane juga kejepit sama MayuNiji XD entah mengapa mereka cucok bangettt. wahahaha.. nggak apa2... yang penting ente baca dah :v makasih ripiw nyaaaaaaaa.

Yang sedang puasa, saya ucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasanya. Semoga ibadah kita diterima oleh Allah swt.

Amin :)

* * *

 **Omake**

Takao masih sedih karena cinta nya ditolak. Lebih sedih lagi karena sang senpai tercinta tahu bahwa dirinya sedang ada masalah dengan sang kekasih, Midorima. Cuma gara-gara salah beli _lucky item_ terus terkena ciuman sampai Takao hampir kehabisan nafas sebagai hukuman. Takao mah gitu orangnya, nggak suka banget dengan tindakan Midorima yang tiba-tiba beri ciuman kayak gitu. Hm, diri ini sedih.

Ya elah mas, kalau Shin-chan mu tsundere malah dirimu suka ngomel. Salahin aja terus tuh Midorima nya.

Padahal Nijimura itu ganteng banget (jangan protes!). Bibirnya yang seksi, sifatnya yang tegas dan kasar, ah yang penting nggak tsundere dan baper kayak Shin-chan!

Takao berjalan ke WC yang tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya dan Nijimura berkumpul barusan. Sudah sampai, kini dirinya membasahi wajahnya supaya lebih segar. Masa nanti ditanya 'Takao, kamu kenapa?' atau 'Kazu-chan! kenapa dirimu menangis?!' dia tidak ingin ditanya seperti itu. Diri ini seterong seperti kuku bima energi. Segera dirinya memakai bando merahnya kembali dan pergi dari WC alias toilet.

"Eh, Takao." Sial, padahal dirinya nggak mau bertemu dengan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Uhm, Shin-chan? Nggak pulang?" Tanya Takao basa-basi.

"Kita ada latihan basket, bodoh. Kau kenapa masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini nodayo?"

Takao tepuk jidat. Lupa dengan jadwal klubnya sendiri. "Ahahahaha. Ini sebentar lagi aku ke sana." Takao segera berlari dan meninggalkan Midorima. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahan pemuda berponi belah tengah itu.

Midorima membalikkan tubuh Takao dan melihat wajahnya seperti memerhatikan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menghela nafas berat, tangan kirinya –yang jari-jarinya ditutupi oleh perban—mengusap kepala Takao dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku nanodayo. Aku berjanji nggak akan melakukan itu lagi."

"Hee.. nggak apa-apa kok, Shin-chan." Akhirnya Midorima bisa melihat senyuman Takao yang begitu cerah. Lega rasanya karena senyuman itu terhias lagi di wajah temannya. Eh bukan, pacarnya. Takao langsung menarik kedua tangan Midorima. "Ayo, Shin-chan! Nanti Akashi bisa menghukum kita dengan gunting saktinya, hehe."

Dan Midorima tersenyum tipis. "Hm, terserahmu nodayo."

.

.

"Oi Takao."

"Eh, apa?"

"Kau nggak serius kan naksir sama Nijimura-san?"

Kini wajah Takao memucat. Takut kalau ketahuan juga naksir sama sang mantan kapten basket nya. "Uhm, nggak kok, hehe. Aku masih cinta dengan Shin-chan." Duh dusta banget. Padahal dia naksir banget sama abang Nijimura.

Ah. itu jadi rahasia Tuhan, Takao dan kita-kita semua.

 **FIN..**


End file.
